A broken man's tears
by i am the night angel
Summary: Kakashi finds himself in the company of none other, than Iruka Umino. What will happen when the chunin is at Kakashi's spot? Find out when you click the story because I fail at summary's xD
1. A broken man's tears

Kakashi stood at the memorial stone, a stone dedicated to those ninja who died 'gloriously' or 'honourously'. To Kakashi, and other ninja may agree, but there is no way to die honorably or gloriously. There is simply dying, but if you are going to die, die doing something you believe in. His silver hair stuck to his face as the rain began to fall, mixing with the slow tears rolling down his face.

"Hatake-san?"

Kakashi didn't respond to the person calling his name as he couldn't even hear it. He was reliving memories that were stored in his memory thanks to his Sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't answer to his name calling, but he was snapped out of the daydream, or rather daymare if you will.

"Kaka~"

"It was raining that day too..."

Kakashi traced his fingers over the same name again and again, seeing the images form in his head once again. He turned his head to look at the other person, taking in the sight of Iruka-sensei, dripping wet and holding one white rose.

"What day Hatake-san?" Iruka took a step forwards, placing the rose on the stone before kneeling in front of it. His hair was out of it's usual hair tie so his saturated hair was framing his face perfectly.

Kakashi turned and stood with his back resting against the stone, his hands crossed over his chest. He looked down at the Chunin, who wasn't returning the gesture.

"The day my bastard of a father killed himself."

"Oh..." Iruka finally looked up to the jounin and found him looking back, his two eyes visible and as usual his mask was... down?!

"Yeah... This time twenty years ago I walked home to find him dead. You know what's worse? I was glad he did until I became a jounin."

The chunin didn't say anything for a few moments, too enchanted by the sight of the infamous Kakashi Hatake's face.

"I'm sorry Hatake-san..."

"Kakashi...." The jounin slid down the stone, sitting beside the chunin whose eyes had yet to leave him. "Call me Kakashi."

"Yes... Kakashi." Iruka smiled slightly as he looked down to the ground, a slight blush trying and succeeding to cover his tan face.

"Who are you here to see Iruka-sensei?"

"My parents. They died trying to stop the nine-tails fox."

"Oh.."

"Yeah..."

Iruka turned around so he was sitting against the stone like Kakashi, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he let the cold drops of rain wash over him. Hearing shuffling beside him, he opened his eyes and saw Kakashi looking down into his knees, his hair hanging forward and his hands curled into fists.

"Kakashi?" The chunin moved over closer to the Jounin, lowering his head so he could look into the other's eyes without touching him. Seeing the tears mixed with raindrops, Iruka took a chance and put his hands on the jounin's cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry Kakashi..."

"I killed him..."

"What?" Iruka looked into the jounin's distant eyes that were looking back, his hands still on the man's bare cheeks.

"I killed my father..."

"No you didn't! He~"

"You don't know!!! Don't talk about what you don't know!!!" snapped Kakashi pulling himself free from the chunin's hands and looking away from the man.

Iruka stood up to leave, not wanting to further anger the deadly killer beside him. A small gasp escaped his lips when a tight grip landed on his wrist, keeping him from walking away.

"Don't go... stay here... with me..." The pleading look in the silver haired jounin's eyes left Iruka unable to say no. He sat back down, fully aware of Kakashi's hard gaze and the slight blush he had gotten once again.

"I say I killed him because for as long as I remember that man treated me like shit. That's why I was such a good ninja. While everyone was playing with toy weapons, I was already trained with real ones. By the time most kids were learning how to use real ninja weapons or their first jutsu, I was ready for the chunin exams and already a genin but not on a team because I was so young. I was a jounin when most ninja were genin or chunin."

"You don't need to explain to me 'Kashi..."

"I know. But I am so sh~"

Iruka stared at the copy nin, his eyebrows raised at the smirk spread over the man's face.

"What?" Iruka's voice was slightly higher than normal, his confusion obvious in his voice.

"'Kashi?"

Iruka's eyes widened dramatically, suddenly realising he had given the other man a pet name and he was still alive. "Oh I uhh..."

Kakashi laughed at the teacher who was now looking at the ground, his face a colour to rival the blood Kakashi sees everywhere, except for when this chunin is around him.

"It's alright... 'Ruka!"

Iruka's head snapped up at the sound of his own pet name, impossibly blushing harder so Kakashi could feel the heat radiating from him.

"So uhh... you were explaining?" Iruka tried to steer the conversation away from their new found names for each other.

"Oh yes of course..." Kakashi's happy face dropped, remembering what he had been explaining. "I stopped where I said I was a jounin?"

The nod of Iruka's head told Kakashi to continue, ignoring the rain which seemed as though it would never stop.

"I just realised I skipped something... My father killed himself shortly after my sixth birthday because I told him he was a failure not just as a ninja, but a father too. I lived my life strictly by the traditional ninja way 'The mission always comes first... it must be completed, even at the risk of your own life'. I was genin at five, chunin at six and jounin by thirteen. For my first mission as a jounin, I had to lead Rin and Obito and what did I do? I got one of them killed. 'Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'. This became my new Ninja way. The person who told me this, was my first friend. The person who told me this, was the person who helped me realise my father wasn't a traitor or a failure; he was a hero. The person who told me this, was the person I let die..."

Kakashi turned to look into the chocolate eyes that were fixed on him, a slight smile on his face as he remembered his teammate.

"Obito Uchiha... He saved me. He gave his life to make sure me and Rin got out okay. As a parting gift, he gave me the Sharingan. For Rin, an untold message I could never tell her. I didn't know how because we were only kids, and kids don't know what love is right? Wrong. He loved her with all his heart. And I loved him... Just not in the way he loved Rin. Uhhh... I'm rambling on now."

"No... I like listening to you."

Kakashi smiled again. "How did I never really notice you before?"

"Well Kakashi you must have noticed me some bit... after all you would hand your report into no one but me. Even if it was both late and after the mission office is closed!"

"Maa... Sensei you know I always hand things in done right, even if it's not on time."

"I suppose your right. If only there weren't doodles and quotes from those dam books you read."

Kakashi smiled yet again, his eyes forming an upside down U. He looked up to the sky, noticing it had finally stopped raining. He stood up slowly, stretching his muscles before offering a gloved hand to the man on the ground.

Iruka took the hand with a shy smile, pulling himself up from the ground. He blushed again when Kakashi wrapped his arms around the chunin's waist. They stayed like that for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes and feeling the warmth of their breaths mingling.

Kakashi bent his head low, touching his forehead off Iruka's, whispering softly. "Stop me when you want to..."

With the words spoken, Kakashi brought his hands to the Chunin's neck and slowly pressed his lips to the younger's smiling inwardly when he began to move, the chunin moved with him. When they pulled away gasping for air, they smiled at each other as if they had been in love for years.

"If you want to take this further _sensei_, we'll need to move." Kakashi practically purred into the brunette's ear, who simply shuddered in response, before whispering his answer into the other's ear.

"I don't want to leave yet..." Iruka took Kakashi's hand and was glad when he simply followed the chunin, but frowned when Iruka began to walk up one of the trees.

"Why are we going up a tree 'Ruka?"

"Because 'Kashi, this is where I come to think. Believe it or not, it has an amazing view and you won't want to leave."

No more words were spoken as they settled themselves on a strong branch, side by side as they let their feet dangle. Iruka shivered as the air was getting cold and Iruka was still very wet from the rain. The jounin saw Iruka shiver so he slid back on the branch and moved so his back was against the trunk before pulling the chunin against him.

They entwined their hands, smiling as the sun began to set and left the village in a wonderful orange glow. "What does this mean for us?"

Kakashi looked down at the chunin, confused at the question and allowing his confusion to show in his face. The chunin continued, seeing Kakashi's confusion.

"Well... we're both ninja. But you're a jounin and I'm sure you're ANBU! But no one's certain of anything to do with ANBU anymore. But anyway, you go on A and S ranked missions when you don't go with your team. My students, regardless if they're on your team now or not. Every jounin has some kind of break down when they come back from a hard mission and I don't know how you handle it. What if you don't come back? If we get in a relationship, I will always have to deal with worrying about you when you go! I have a hard enough time worrying about that idiot Naruto!!"

Kakashi smiled down at Iruka and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I rarely go on missions ranked higher than the occasional B. I will always come home from them. And I will always make sure to protect my team mates with my life, so you don't need to worry your pretty little head about that knuckle head! As for the worry, I can't stop that. But I can match it with the amount of worry I'll feel for you. I have to think that maybe you will go on a mission, or maybe the village will be attacked or hell you could be killed one of your students during Kunai training!"

"A student? Really Kakashi you think one of my academy students could kill me?"

"Well... you're a chunin who teaches-"

"I'll have you know Hatake I have done more than you know!"

"And that means?"

"That means I have gone on S and A ranked missions. I have gotten the blood of friends and innocents on my hands. I know the emptiness you feel after a mission that went wrong, or a mission that went right but involved a lot of death. The reason I am a teacher is because on the last S ranked mission I went on, we came across a village that was being attacked. It was a tiny village, but most were ninja. No one under the age of sixteen could fight properly because there weren't enough people to teach kids how to defend themselves because they believed it was wrong. I was put in charge of protecting the children but I had to watch over sixty children by myself. I was knocked unconscious and all the kids were slaughtered. I was brought back on the shoulders of another ANBU and the Hokage offered me a job as a teacher because I had a breakdown after all the deaths. I just can't handle all of that... I can't handle being ANBU anymore!!"

Kakashi looked at the chunin for a minute, shock showing in both his eyes. He whispered the same words again and again to himself, not sure if the man in his arms could hear him. "You were ANBU? You were Dolphin?"

Iruka looked away from Kakashi's face to bury his face in the jounin's wet chest. Kakashi stood up and picked the chunin with him, deciding it was late enough and both men were getting cold. He carried the chunin through the village and back to his apartment, glad he had pulled his mask back up once again. He ignored the questioning looks and avoided any of Iruka's students, especially Naruto.

"Where are we going?" Iruka spoke into the man's chest still, trying to control the shivers that were running throughout his body.

"My place... do you mind?"

"No."

The rest of the short walk was completed in silence. Once at the door, Kakashi put Iruka down, disabled the traps and finally opened the door. He walked through the door and waited for Iruka to enter before taking off his shoes. He walked towards his bedroom, taking off his vest and shirt while walking. In his bedroom, he called out to Iruka.

Iruka heard his name being called and something after that but he couldn't hear what. He walked towards where he guessed the bedroom was after watching Kakashi walk through here, picking up the lost clothes on the way. He walked into the room without thinking, stumbling back out when he saw Kakashi butt-naked and bending over to pick up the towel he must have dropped.

"Uhh... 'Ruka?" Kakashi opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head, laughing when he saw the scarlet covering the chunin's face.

"Sorry Kakashi I should have knocked or something... uhm.. Here!" Iruka held out the clothes to Kakashi who took them and threw them into the room. When Iruka started to walk away, Kakashi called to him again.

"Don't you want those clothes and that shower?"

"What?"

"Isn't that why you came in? I asked did you want a shower and dry clothes..."

"Oh.. I didn't hear what you had said, which is why I came down here to find out what you had said... But a shower does sound good!"

"You can use the one in here... its better than the one in the actual bathroom." Kakashi pulled the door wide open before stepping out.

"There's towels and clothes in the bathroom. I'll go make food when I'm done with my shower so take your time if you want."

Kakashi brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, his eye curving into an upside down U. He really didn't know what to say to the teacher who had seen ALL of him not moments before.

"Thank you... 'Kashi." Iruka walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind himself, walking to the door of the en suite bathroom. He turned on the hot water and shed his wet clothes, a shiver of relief running through him as the heat from the water spread around the room and the chill began to leave him. Stepping under the water, a sigh escaped him and he almost groaned in satisfaction as the water warmed him up.

Once he was cleaned up and his hair was washed, he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed two towels, drying himself with one while he wrapped the other around his hair. When he was fully dry he slipped into the clothes Kakashi left for him, laughing at the size. The sweatpants were well too long for him, gathering under him feet in layers and they rested dangerously low on his hips when he let them go. Looking into the mirror, he ran his fingers along the scars on his chest, screams echoing through his mind.

"Stop.. stop.. I tried to save you.. I tried... Forgive me... I let you die! But I tried my best!" The chunin fell to his knees, suddenly gasping for air as the tears threatened to fall.

He stayed that way for a few minutes, waiting for his breathing to regulate again. Once it had, he sat with his back against the wall, thinking things through.

_Me and Kakashi Hatake, the infamous copy ninja... a couple? It's not right. He'll pull rank over me all the time and he'll dump me and throw me on my ass! Besides today's the first time we talked alone, excluding a short exchange of words in the mission office. _

Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of food wafting through the door. He stood up and pulled the shirt Kakashi had left for him over his head. He smiled when he saw himself in the mirror. The sleeveless shirt was tight enough that Iruka's muscles and scars could be felt and seen through the black fabric. He couldn't help but laugh he tugged at the extra material pooling around his neck. He pulled the material up, wanting to see what it looked like. Liking the way it looked, he followed the scent of food, his stomach growling at the delicious aroma. He stood leaning against the doorframe in the doorway of the kitchen to watch as Kakashi moved about the kitchen both skilfully and knowingly.

"Either come or stay out. I do not want you standing in my doorway!"

Iruka smirked at the man's back, half wondering how he knew he was there. He moved over to the table in the large kitchen and sat down, watching the man move about. When the food was ready Kakashi placed it on the table and Iruka's stomach growled again. Kakashi stared at the chunin in the mask, his mouth hanging up and his heart sped up and the slightest hint of lust entered the jounin's eyes.

Looking up at the jounin sheepishly, the silver haired nin raised his eyebrows and laughed when Iruka blushed again.

"You know..." Kakashi started, "You're really cute when you blush! And dam near irresistible in that mask."

Iruka's eyes widened at the compliment and he quickly stared at his food before eating, his mind beginning to whirl.

"UHhh.... thank you.."

They ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, both knowing they didn't need to fill it. When they had finished eating and both were full, they both cleaned the dishes, working in silence as they cleaned. Whenever their fingers touched or their arm brushed off the other's, they'd pause in what they were doing to look into each other's eyes.

When the dishes were done, Iruka followed Kakashi, but stopped when he realised the man was heading for his bedroom. Iruka sighed as he followed the jounin, he didn't want sex right now and he was sure if the jounin didn't get it if he asked, the young chunin would be thrown on his ass.

"Come on sensei! You run after brats all day, how long does it take you to get here?" Kakashi smiled as he saw the chunin standing in his doorway.

"Well why are you in here?" Iruka walked to the foot of the bed, tilting his head at the man lying in front of him.

"Because it's the only place I feel comfortable in my house..."

Iruka followed the other's gaze which was not looking at him, but past him. The wall was decorated with about a hundred pictures and a few phrases written onto the wall. It could be described as what a teenager would have on their wall. There were pictures of Pakkun and the other nin dogs, Kakashi as a genin, chunin and jounin, Rin, Obito and Minato as their team leader. Beside his old team photo, was his new team photo, and if the picture was anything to go by, the jounin's team relationship was quite like that between his team now.

"I thought you had a hard life 'Kashi, but all I see is smiles."

"Smiles are deceptive."

"So are you but that doesn't mean all of you is bad."

"Whoever said deceptive was bad?"

Iruka crawled onto the bed, settling his head on the jounin's chest and resting his hand beside it.

"It's implied... To deceive someone, you break them. I have been deceived, I have been fooled and dam near killed. I'm broken. It's kind of funny that the Hokage gave a broken man the job of training all the future protectors of this village, don't you think?"

"'Ruka you're not broken, you were hurt. Traumatised even! To be broken you need to live an empty life. You need to care about nothing, destroy everything. You need to cry yourself to sleep and hide your truth from the world. Does that sound like you?"

"No..."

"..."

"It sounds like you though."

Their eyes met and Kakashi's heart suddenly leapt, seeing the emotion in the other's eyes. "I don't want to be broken..."

"Then let me fix you." Iruka was facing the man fully now, each wrapping their arm around the other's waist, both whispering.

"Can you fix me?"

"Can I?"

"I hope so..."

Kakashi pulled himself closer to the chunin, kissing his neck softly before resting his head on the other's shoulder still whispering 'fix me' to the younger. He tensed suddenly, pushing himself up a bit and leaning on his forearms which were resting on either side of Iruka's head.

"What is it? What's wrong 'Kashi?" Iruka's eyes filled with worry and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling himself up. His eyes widened when Kakashi pulled up his mask and stared at the door.

"Kakashi-sensei Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto burst through the bedroom door, stopping suddenly at the sight of his two teachers a little too intimate.

"Hey why'd Naruto suddenly go~" Sakura and Sasuke followed the blonde ninja into the bedroom, both seeing the two teachers who had still yet to move.

Naruto suddenly launched himself at Kakashi, missing and hitting the wall when Kakashi dropped himself onto Iruka fully.

"Iruka senseeeee..." Naruto crawled onto his knees beside the bed, whining to his former teacher while his current one stood up.

"What is it Naruto? Why are you three here?" Iruka's voice was calm as he sat up on the bed, trying to banish his blush.

"We were only here to tell Kakashi-sensei we have a mission." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly before continuing. "But what are you doing here sensei?"

Sasuke laughed at the question, noting idly how Kakashi was sneaking up behind Naruto and Sakura seemed to have finally disappeared.

"Well Naruto... Kakashi-sensei and I were... talking..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, not believing his father figure. "About what?"

"About who'd be bottom!" Sasuke threw out his answer, laughing at the groan that left Iruka's lips before leaving.

"Bottom of what?"

"'Ruka and I were going to play. But it's a game for two people so you can't join... Well actually three people is better... Four better still..." Seeing the deadly glare in Iruka's eyes, Kakashi stopped with that train of thought. "But you can't play yet because you're not old enough. So tell me about the mission and then leave."

"Fine! It's a B ranked delivery message. We have to bring some important scroll to the Sand village. There's a high chance we'll be ambushed and attacked head on during our travels both there and back. We leave first thing in the morning and the scroll has to be delivered within three days, the sooner the better. Four ANBU will leave before us and clear the path as much as they can and four will travel after us, just to be safe."

Naruto stormed out of the room when he finished, finally realising what playing his teachers wanted to do.

"The Hokage gave a B ranked mission to a genin team??!!! What's she thinking?! They're not ready! That mission belongs to Chunin or bored Jounin! And you leave in the morning? That's not fair! We've only had a few hours together!!!"

"'Ruka relax. I'll bring my team home, don't worry. And be glad we have til morning! Let's make the most of our time shall we?"

Iruka's wide smirk gave Kakashi all the answer he needed and he crawled onto the bed. Suddenly, as Iruka saw the predatory look in Kakashi's eyes and the slight growl escaping his throat, Iruka felt _very _in the mood.

X~X~X~X~X~

Just a random fic I said I'd throw up xD I have mixed feelings about it, so reviews would be awesome ^-^

The conversatoins and actions may seem a bit off, but remember! They are 'Broken!"


	2. A broken man's resolve

Iruka lay on his side, his head resting on his arm while the other was running through silky silver locks of hair belonging to the copy nin snuggling into him.

"What time is it?" The jounin yawned, trying to bury himself into the warmth radiating from the chunin.

Turning towards the digital clock on the bedside table, Iruka sighed before replying quietly. "It's four in the morning. Which means I have to get up in an hour and so do you!"

"I'm not leaving until eight... what makes you think I'm getting up at five?"

"Because Mr. Hatake, it is your fault I still have papers to grade so you can get your lazy ass up at the same time to keep me company! Then we shall walk to the bridge to meet team seven, I'll see you off and then I'll go to the academy. That, or we get up now."

"I am not getting up at five a.m., no way. And why would we get up now?"

"Yes you are getting up Kakashi, you have no choice. And if we get up no, it means I can be distracted so we can... play, some more."

Kakashi rolled onto his other side, wrapping the chunin's arms around himself and pressing his back against the younger's chest. "Or, we can lie in bed for the next hour, wrapped in each other's arms and talk."

"I didn't think the infamous Sharingan user, Hatake Kakashi of the one thousand Justus appreciated such sentiments."

"I usually don't. Normally I sleep with someone and I'm gone before they wake up. This time I fell asleep in the arms of a man I seem to care for with no problem, while he stayed awake to watch over me because if I woke up he knew I would probably freak out because I let my guard down."

"Why do you trust a murderer? How can you lay in my arms so easily?"

"Because the Iruka-sensei's whose arms I am in now, is not a murderer. I can lie in your arms so easily because... Well, I don't have a reason do I?"

"How can you say I'm not a murderer?! I told you what happened with those kids, and that's not even the worst of it. If you knew half of the thing I've done 'Kashi, even you would look innocent." Iruka was on all fours now, his hands beside Kakashi's shoulders while his knees were on either side of the man's bare thighs.

"It's harder than you think to make me look innocent sensei... So either you stop talking like that, or you tell me why you think you're so bad! Why you think there is nothing innocent left of you for me to corrupt!!"

"Because I'm still alive!" Iruka hissed out the words, his hands clenched into fists on the jounin's chest. "Because I've done terrible things Kakashi. Because I, like you, was once ANBU..."

Kakashi started up and the chunin for a moment, not knowing what to say. Before he could think of what to say, his lips were moving and sound was escaping his mouth. "Tell me the horrible things Dolphin... confess your sins!!" His voice was surprisingly daring.

Iruka simply met the mismatched eyes, uncurling his fists and sliding forward on his knees just enough so he was sitting on Kakashi's stomach and he could easily play with the material pooled around the jounin's neck. He smiled sadly before breaking eye contact and started his tales.

"When my parents were killed trying to protect the village from the nine-tails fox, I stopped concentrating in school. I became the class clown much like Naruto because if I wasn't, no one spoke to me, laughed with me or even looked at me. I craved the attention my parents could no longer give me so I sought it for two years until the Third Hokage finally smacked some sense into me! Not literally of course, he simply spoke those wise words he always had."

Iruka paused here, bowing his head further in silent remembrance of the four late Hokages. He lifted his head before continuing once again.

"I graduated top of my class that same year at the age of thirteen and became Jounin when I was fourteen. I don't know the names of the people on my first jounin team, but I know their blood is still on my hands. I know that I walked them straight into an enemy trap! I know, that once they had been killed rage pulsed through my veins blocking out every other thought, emotion and feeling. I know, that I killed anyone and everyone I saw until I was back in the leaf village nine days later. I killed men, women, children, friend ninja and foe kunoichi. I don't think I really need to go into death detail. I became ANBU before the year was out and every mission following was completed in a blind rage, I don't even know what happened on most of those missions. All I know is the Third pulled me from ANBU after I ended up in hospital after trying to kill myself three years after being in ANBU."

"You tried to WHAT?!!!" Kakashi flipped them over so he was now on top of Iruka, pinning the chunin's arms above his head.

"Kill myself Kakashi. Are you saying you've never tried? I'm quite shocked after your f-"

Kakashi pulled back from the younger man, his eyes wide with surprise and pain as he stared into those deep chocolate eyes. Those deep, disturbing _deceiving _chocolate eyes. "How could you bring that up?"

"Because Kakashi, I am telling you my pains so it's only fair you get 'em too!"

"That's not how it works!!! You share yours, I help you and then I share mine and you help me!!! That's how a relationship works 'Ruka, not I hurt so you have to too!!"

"It's how I lived 'Kashi.... I can't change overnight!"

"Don't call me 'Kashi if you don't want this relationship!! I'm supposed to be the broken one, but even I know how real love works! And maybe... you don't!"

"Does a relationship work by one stopping it when they discover the other is damaged goods?!! Is THAT how it works?" Iruka pushed Kakashi up so they were both kneeling, both staring into the other's eyes. Kakashi made the first move, his hand going straight for the back of the chunin's neck, his fingers entwining in the chocolate locks. Their eyes never broke apart because Kakashi kept the younger's head facing his own.

Iruka brought his hands to the jounin's, easily pulling out of their grasp. He shook his head slowly when he was free, his soft hair swaying with the movement. "I don't want to have a relationship like this with you Kakashi. I can't handle it! You say I'm fine and then you say you want a relationship with me now you don't?! Make up your mind!"

"I want this relationship but only if you do too. I'm not getting involved emotionally if you're going to throw shit like this at me! I might be an asshole but when I get serious about someone even I don't deserve my father's name being thrown in my face by you!"

"I didn't mean it like that.. It just slipped out." Iruka dipped his head and Kakashi could tell the chunin was embarrassed. The jounin laughed lightly before slowly closing the gap that had grown between them since the argument started. He put his hand on the younger man's cheek and stroked it slowly, enjoying the feel of the soft, tanned skin under his fingertips. He brought his head down to Iruka's level and met the chunin's lips softly, gasping slightly when something heavy hit his chest pushing him back.

"No. I'm not in the mood for sex Kakashi so don't ask!" Iruka turned away from the silver haired man, speaking almost weakly. He couldn't stop the man. Kakashi got up and moved to the floor to kneel beside the bed so the chunin couldn't get away from him.

"I wasn't asking for sex! That's not what a kiss like that means!!! I was trying to say it's alright but obviously that's not how you work! But I don't think you could because you don't get me and I'm wondering do you even like me. You don't even like how the real world is. You don't even like yourself so how can you like anyone else?!! You're not strong enough for a serious relationship if you needed a pre-genin like Naruto to save you from someone like Mizuki."

Kakashi winced in time with Iruka at his own words, not missing how cruel they were. He avoided the younger's eyes for a few moments, gathering his thoughts before looking back into those deep, dark eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I thought you wanted sex because from what I hear you don't stop at kissing! You never do so why would I be any different? You never want a relationship, you want a fuck buddy! And as for me not liking myself, I don't care because I'm a ninja and a teacher! I do my job well and my peace of mind doesn't matter if I can work. And don't you _dare _bring Mizuki into this Hatake! Not killing him had nothing to do with my strength, or lack of compared to you. I couldn't kill him, because I'd been dating him for three years!!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Iruka slid off the bed suddenly and grabbed Kakashi's hand, pulling him back onto the bed. He pulled off the black singlet he had pulled back on sometime after 'playing' with Kakashi and grabbed the older man's hands.

"You have very big hands..." Iruka opened his hand and put it against Kakashi's looking in amazement how small he really was compared to the silver haired man.

"I think, 'Ruka. You just have small hands." Kakashi smiled as he closed his hand, his fingers entwining with the chunin's.

"Shut up!" Iruka's eyebrows dipped and Kakashi wouldn't dare to say he was pouting, even if he was. Iruka took a proper hold of the older man's hands and brought it against his own chest. Putting pressure on the jounin's hand, he dragged it across his chest and was surprised at the wide-eyed look on Kakashi's face.

"Iruka... what...?"

"It's a cover-up jutsu. Genma showed it to me when he found out I hated how the scars looked. The guy may be a man whore, and for a good reason I might add, but he is a good friend. He's practically my best friend oddly enough, despite the amount of brain cells I must have killed from repeatedly smacking him on the back of the head."

"This... is proof of your past?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that. Just like this is proof of yours." Iruka ran his finger along the scar running down the left side of Kakashi's face.

"How do you think I got this?"

"Getting your eye... wasn't it?"

Kakashi shook his head, meeting the other's eyes when he stopped. "Most people think so because they never really saw the scar until I got the eye ad it stayed shut and covered. What most people don't know is I got this shortly after my father died. I was in another world, lost in my thoughts walking down a street. I snapped out of my trance just late enough that I lived when a ninja, a chunin no less, charged at me with a katana because I was the sun of a man who was a disgrace because he put the lives of his comrades before the mission, and a traitor because he couldn't live like he was. I'm lucky to be alive and I was dam lucky not to lose an eye!"

"I never knew you had such a hard time... I remember if I ever saw you when I was growing up I'd think of how great it must be to be you. I don't mean to sound cruel, but maybe it wasn't so great."

"Yeah it's alright. It's not the first time I've talked about this so it's a bit easier... And you must have been crazy to want to be me. I had a disgrace of a father, remember?"

"I didn't care about that, I was one of the few who was with your father's ideals, even if my parents weren't. Your father was a hero in my eyes and you live up to his reputation. Hell I say you'd kick his ass were he here now!"

Kakashi smiled at the compliment and bent down, meeting the chunin's lips in a chaste kiss. "Thank you" Kakashi whispered into the younger's ear, kissing the man's collarbone before sitting back down. His eyes fell to the man's chest and meeting the chunin's eyes, Iruka nodded before speaking quietly.

"If they interest you that much, even though you can't see them, touch them." Kakashi's eyes widened at the permission he was given and with a deep breath of air, he moved closer to feel the invisible scars.

Iruka looked up into the one open eye, pain, guilt and sorrow flashing through his own eyes as the jounin traced the pattern of the scars covering his body. He shivered slightly when Kakashi suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because you're uncomfortable with me touching them." Kakashi whispered back to the almost demanding voice.

"What are we like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I know almost everything about you that you allow to be known and everything that you had no control over, yet you know nothing about me. We want to kill each other one minute and make out the next! We're too dam bi-polar for our own good and we make a terrible match but I find myself drawn to you no matter what I say and I know you feel the same. Your father was a great man, and you would do well to follow in his footsteps 'Kashi."

Kakashi just stared into the other's eyes for a few minutes, his brain carefully processing the information he just received. Deciding what he wanted to do next, he closed his eyes and spoke.

"I want to show myself to you." Kakashi looked into the other's eyes again, seriousness covering every single one of his features.

"Uhh... Kakashi you already are. I'm pretty sure I've seen all of you now!" Iruka laughed quietly, but stopped when the jounin slid off the bed and reached under it, pulling out a large and black box from underneath.

"This, Iruka-sensei, is me. If I get into a relationship with you, you know everything about me. I don't want to have to come home and hide something from you because it was easier if you knew!" Kakashi dumped the box in front of the chunin before sitting on the bed, leaning against the head board so he could watch the chunin's reaction.

"Hound!" Iruka gasped as he took the lid off the box and immediately saw the familiar white porcelain mask, his eyes flying up to meet the mask owner.

"Oh. Holy. Shit. I talked to you in ANBU!! We were partners every now and then! Kakashi how could you not tell me when you found out I was Dolphin? I even complained about you when ANBU you asked me about my day!"

"Yes I know. But it was good because I got to know what you thought of me."

"But still... How can you like me after all that?"

"The same reason you like me I suppose."

Iruka smiled softly in response, not offering a vocal answer. His fingers brushed over a photograph and Iruka's curiosity had to be satisfied.

"You look the exact same as him you know. Sure that may be because you are both wearing masks but still. You have the same posture, you're just slightly shorter and you're both wearing the same ANBU uniform. Well, I can't see your father's mask."

"I know I do, that's the main reason I wear the mask. Not because I don't want to look like my father, but because I do. He only started wearing it after the mission that made him a 'disgrace' but I don't care. Honestly I feel too vulnerable without it..."

"You're not wearing it now..."

"And I feel more vulnerable than I ever have." Kakashi paused before continuing. "You keep looking through that box; see what you discover about me. I'm going to make food."

Kakashi stood then, walking out of the room and looking over his shoulder as he walked out to see the chunin holding his father's Hi-ate. The one with the traitor's mark etched through the leaf symbol. He made his way into the kitchen, suddenly wondering to himself why he felt he needed to leave the chunin all of a sudden.

Deciding he wasn't very hungry, he put water on the stove waiting for it to boil so he could make ramen. He leaned against the counter, his head looking towards the bedroom as if he could see the teacher through the walls. After staring for a few minutes the jounin found himself feeling light-headed so he dropped to the floor, landing with the elegance of a true elite shinobi. He sighed heavily, wondering what he was doing getting into a relationship with the chunin.

"Dammit Hatake what are you doing?! The last person you cared for died! Don't make that mistake again, don't hurt Iruka. He's too... fragile. You don't want to hurt him and if you do you'll have half the village after you! What are you going to do though, he says he loves you!" The jounin drew his knees to his chest and his head fell to rest on them, snapping up when a hand cupped his cheek.

"'Kashi... Stop being afraid you're going to hurt me. If we enter this relationship and it doesn't work out I'd like to think we'd still have a better relationship than we had before." Iruka sat down beside the jounin, huddling into the topless man, wishing at least one of them had been clever enough to wear more than a pair of track pants.

"But... what if I do something on a mission that I have no choice to do, but it would end up hurting you? You've gotten over your past a great deal more than I have. I mean, you have Naruto to care for now, you have your job in the mission office and as an academy teacher. You must be one of the few people with a high amount of respect in this village."

Iruka snorted at this before talking again, darkness lightly lacing his voice. "I haven't gotten past my past Kakashi; I'm ignoring it like I have done since my parents died. I do this every day, excluding two! The day I found out my parents died and the day after that to recover."

Kakashi shook his head slightly. "I refuse to believe you're like that... I refuse to believe it's more than unaccepted grief."

"I told you my past and showed you my scars! What else do you need?!"

"You to admit you're okay... To admit to both of us you can live your own life happily." Kakashi looked down at the chunin and wrapped his arms around the smaller waist.

"I can't d-"

"Hatake Kakashi. Umino Iruka. Lady Tsunade requires your presence."

Iruka looked from the shinobi in the kitchen when his eyes widened as he turned to look at Kakashi. Seeing the protective mask, he relaxed again and turned around so they were both facing the ANBU Black Ops.

"Well then tell Tsunade we're busy and we'll go later or something. I have a mission to get ready for."

"Hatake-san, you will give Tsunade-sama the respect she deserves and you will go to her now! If you do not, I will have to bring you by force." The ANBU took a step towards the two other men, stopping under Kakashi's hard glare.

"Dammit kid, your new to ANBU, am I right? You're being trained to do whatever Tsunade says?"

The ANBU nodded slightly before stopping and shifting uncomfortably. "The Hokage is our leader and I will follow her without hesitation to protect this village. Now she needs to see you both so you have to go to her immediately!"

Kakashi laughed and nodded. "Sure thing kid. Let us get dressed and we'll follow you there."

Seeing the ANBU agent look around the room, Kakashi sighed as he stood up. "I'll go, but not like this and neither will he. Now leave or I will kill you or throw you out the window if you really want to live. Or simply end your ANBU career by taking off your mask."

Before Kakashi could say another word, the ANBU agent had disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaves fluttering about the room.

"What kind of jutsu do you use that makes leaves fall about the place when you're indoors? Most transporting Justus leave smoke but that's it... If anything I thought ANBU should use discreet jutsus..." Iruka asked the question, tilting his head slightly. Kakashi turned around slowly and seeing the serious look on the younger ninja's face, he started to laugh.

"It's an ANBU jutsu! We are the hidden village in the leaves and when we leave people need to know that! Except for when we do need to remain invisible though, then you won't even detect our presence." Kakashi was still laughing as he walked away, Iruka following him. The pair entered the bedroom and dressed silently, both slipping into their usual uniforms. Once they were ready, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's arm and the jounin teleported them to the Hokage's office.

"Dammit Tsunade-sama! How many times have I told you? No sake while you're working!!" Iruka let go of Kakashi, wondering when he had wrapped his arms around the jounin during the teleportation, and crossed the distance between them and the Hokage's stunned expression. He snatched the bottle of sake out of her hands and tossed it out the window.

"Dam Iruka I have to say, your one of few shinobi who'd try that. And besides, I'm always working! I'm the dam Hokage so if I want to drink sake, I'll drink it!!"

"But if you drink you get tempers, you get tempers someone and always something, gets hurt. So no, you will not drink on the job."

"Well I'm still the Hokage and I can do what I want to!"

"If you do, I'll stop doing desk duty in the mission office, corrupt the pre-genins in ways you can't even imagine and... uhh... I'll... Sleep with Genma under the first Hokage monument!!"

"Why the hell would you sleep with Genma under the monument?!!"

"Because if I did it would piss you off!!! Because I would be having sex with someone I work with, both on missions and the academy and the mission office, while your grandfather watches!!!!"

Iruka gasped and his eyes widened when an arm wrapped around his waist and a low voiced growled into his ear. "You even think of doing something like that with someone other than me, and I will kill everyone you would even consider doing it with, got it?"

"'Kashi I-"

"Dammit brat what the hell do you think your saying to him?! This is EXACTLY why I wanted to talk to you two!!"

Kakashi looked up at the Hokage over the chunin's shoulder. "I hope you don't want to talk to us, about us!"

"Yes I do actually. Now both of you sit down, we have a lot to discuss."

Kakashi sat down and before Iruka had the chance to do the same, he was pulled into Kakashi's lap.

"Hatake!! Let Iruka sit down on his _own _chair!"

Kakashi looked at the chunin whose face had an adorable scarlet blush spread across it. He released the grip on the chunin, who didn't move. Instead, Iruka relaxed and leaned back into Kakashi, resting the back of his head on the jounin's shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei, move!" Tsunade grit her teeth as she glared at the childish pair before her. She felt like she was dealing with children.

"I don't see why I should Lady Hokage. You know we are a couple so I see no problem with this." Iruka smirked at the Hokage, not knowing why he wasn't afraid of pissing her off.

"The problem is your in my office not your house, got it? Now sit your ass down in that chair, not that brat!!" Iruka stood up briefly before flopping down onto the other chair, laughing slightly when Kakashi edged his chair closer to his own and grabbed his hand.

"Now... There's a problem with you two sleeping together but obviously it's more than that." Tsunade laced her fingers together and put her head on them, pursing her lips.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, looking away Kakashi replied. "That's because it is more than that. And how did you even find out we were sleeping together? Spying on me?"

"No I had a complaint. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura came in here, claiming they were traumatised. Well, Sasuke didn't. He just nearly put Naruto threw my wall and Sakura through the floor when they wouldn't calm down."

Iruka's jaw clenched. He knew the blonde ninja was an idiot, but to go out talking about his sex life to the Hokage? Someone was getting a lecture and no ramen tonight.

"I don't see why us having a relationship is a problem Tsunade-sama! Give me one dam good reason why we shouldn't!" Kakashi didn't move when he spoke, never showed any extra emotion.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I had to read every single ninja's file when I became Hokage. I had to know everything about everyone. I know about your past Iruka-sensei and Kakashi, many people know about yours. The only thing they don't know is as much of a hero your father was, and as much as you admire him, few people know the abuse you got growing up. Even fewer know that the real reason your father committed suicide was because you killed him."

Kakashi's eyes finally looked at her, his visible widened as he stood up, the chair flying back. He began to shake his head slowly. "No... It's not true! How could you say that?! I didn't kill my father!!!"

Tsunade's eyes hardened. "The third and the fourth went through this with you Hatake, I refuse to do it too! So sit down!"

When Kakashi made no move, Iruka stood up, glaring at Tsunade as he did so. He stepped towards the jounin who was glaring back at the Hokage, probably working his way through his emotional mess in his head and trying to figure out ways to kill the woman in front of him without killing himself. Or kill himself too, he didn't care too much right now.

"Calm down..." Iruka stodd at the man's sides, wrapping his arms around the jounin's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

The jounin pulled out of his trance and stared down at the chunin who was holding him so lovingly, so protectively."Stop... Why are you doing this to me? Why are you pretending to care for a monster?" Kakashi's voice was low and hoarse, wondering why it was the chunin cared about what happened to him.

"I will never stop. I'm not caring for a monster, I'm caring for you. I'm helping you, and in your own way you're helping me. We both have problems and logically we're the worst two people for each other in the village, but emotionally it works. If it didn't, we wouldn't have fallen asleep in each other's arms. We wouldn't have cared when those brats came to the Hokage about us. I probably shouldn't be able to walk yet and you wouldn't have shown me who you really are. Now let's forget what Tsunade said, it's not important."

Mismatched eyes stared down at the head on his shoulder and when chocolate eyes finally looked up, Kakashi smiled meekly. He brought his hand to the chunin's face and wiped away the tears that had fallen silently. "Maybe your right..." Kakashi's voice was barely a whisper and he bent down, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Alright! Enough of the touching moments already."

Both ninja turned to the sanin. Analysing the hard look Tsunade was giving them, Kakashi sat down again and smiled when Iruka settled himself in the jounin's arms.

"I don't like this, but for some reason you both seem happy to be in this relationship" Tsunade rubbed her temples before continuing. "If or when you do break up, I do not want the whole village being destroyed. Hatake you better keep your genin team in order and keep doing your missions successfully. Umino, you better not kill those kids or I will have non-stop complaints. Hatake you better be ready for your mission, your leaving soon. Dismissed!"

The pair disappeared in a puff of smoke immediately, not bothering to reply to the woman. They reappeared in Kakashi's kitchen and Iruka laughed. "Are you still hungry?"

"Well I am a growing boy!" Kakashi grinned as Iruka pulled out of his arms and walked towards the presses, rummaging through them for suitable food. Kakashi's grin fell when he heard Iruka sigh.

"Why do you only have food like instant ramen? You have nothing worth eating! Most of it's food you'd take on missions right? Do you not look forward to coming home to a nice meal like the one you made yesterday?"

"Not really... I don't stay home enough to eat like that every day. I had to go out to get that food yesterday while you were in the bathroom. And I'm not hungry I'm just not ready." Kakashi turned away from the chunin and headed towards the bedroom, sensing Iruka following him.

"What happens when I come back?" Kakashi spoke loudly to the chunin who was about to appear in the doorway, grabbing his bag.

"What do you mean?" Iruka stayed at the door, leaning against the doorframe.

"I mean we've had an... interesting two days, but what about when I come home? Do we continue as if nothing has happened or should I come home and have you waiting for me? Figuratively speaking of course."

"I'll wait for you." Iruka said nothing more as Kakashi finished packing. Kakashi looked at Iruka.

"What if I just didn't go?"

"Well 'Kashi you would be disobeying a direct order from the Hokage so I'm sure you know what would happpen. Besides, you're not going to keep your team waiting. It's nearly eight now so by the time you actually get there you'll be late, so let's go."

Kakashi sighed, but nodded. Before leaving through his bedroom door after Iruka, he turned and making quick hand signals, the pictures on his wall disappeared. Kakashi couldn't have someone magically breaking into his apartment and gazing upon his life now could he?

Walking through the village in companionable silence, Iruka slipped his hand into Kakashi's, smiling softly when he felt fingers entwine with his own. The soft morning breeze blowing past them was interrupted by Kakashi's voice.

"Hmmm... Iruka? Should we tell Naruto that them telling the Hokage means we're no longer dating? That way he won't try to kill me in my sleep and he might actually do what I tell him to this time."

Iruka just laughed at the jounin but agreed, looking away and smiling at the wind on his face. When the tall gates were in view and the three blobs underneath could be seen, Iruka slipped his hand back out of the jounin's, laughing again at the pout he knew was behind the mask.

"Kakashi-sensei?! You're early!!!" Naruto's loud voice could be heard all around the village, alerting the villagers Kakashi-Hatake, was not late for once.

"What are you talking about? It's eight twenty-one. I'm still late!"

"But... we haven't been here for three hours! It's the same as being early!"

"Well after talking to the Hokage I had no choice but to come here."

"Oh... so you spoke to the Hokage?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She said either one of us can leave the village or we can stop our relationship. She also said that Sasuke nearly killed both you and Sakura and I can't figure out why."

"Oh well that's a funny story becau-" Naruto was stopped by a hand smacking him in the back of his head. He turned towards the raven pouting at the Uchiha and rubbing at the newly formed lump.

"Dobe, if you even think of telling that story you will not come back from this mission!" Sasuke edged closer to Naruto, muttering darkly into his ear.

"I uh... Fine!!! Sorry sensei I can't tell you just yet...."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged their usual glares while Sakura stepped forward, ignoring her team mates. "I'm sorry you had to break up sensei, we didn't mean for that to happen."

"Break up? What are you talking about Sakura?" Kakashi grinned widely, an evil glint in his eyes. "We didn't break up. Once we complete the mission, I'm staying in the Sand Village."

"What?!!" Three young voices chorused at once.

"You heard me! Now let's go..." Kakashi took a few steps forward, stopping when his genin team stood still, starting between their teachers.

"Sensei... you can't leave the village! Your one of, no, you ARE the best ninja alive! With the exception of the Legendary Sanin of course."

"Come on Sakura, you don't honestly think I could leave the village do you? I was joking. It was decided Iruka-sensei and I should stop seeing each other so we have. Now, shall we get going?"

The three genin nodded, each letting out a sigh of relief. None catching the questioning and knowing look in the Uchiha's eyes. They had taken about ten steps before stopping, turning and staring wide-eyed at the yelling Iruka-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!!" Iruka ran to the jounin, throwing his arms around the silver haired nin and bringing their lips together, making sure Kakashi's face would be covered when his mask was pulled down. Iruka smiled into the kiss when he felt arms slide around his waist and pull them closer together.

When Iruka felt Kakashi holding on to him tightly and bringing them impossibly closer, he found himself standing on his toes. Knowing he couldn't take it any further with their students standing behind them, e slowly pulled up the mask, panting heavily when they pulled apart and the mask was now covering the jounin once again.

The chunin said nothing as he turned and walked back through the gate a huge grin spread across his face. Looking back over his shoulder to see Kakashi doing the same as he walked away, his huge grin grew as he pictured his ex-students faces.

"Well done Iruka. Never would have guessed you would be sleeping with Hatake."

"Umm... thanks Izumo... I think." Iruka's face darkened, red covering his now grinless cheeks. "And you can't say much! Last I heard you were sleeping with Genma before Kotetsu here!"

Kotetsu glared at Iruka, not thankful for the reminder. "He WAS sleeping with Genma... now we're DATING!! Right?"

Izumo simply laughed at the man. Of course we are! But anyways Iruka, there's a big difference between Genma and Kakashi!"

"Not really... They are both jounin, and both were ANBU. I assume they're on equal levels. Now can we please stop talking about my sex life?"

"Sure... wanna talk about ours instead?" Izumo laughed at the glare Iruka was giving him.

"Shit! I'm late for class. Before I go, are you guys still coming over later or should I cancel in case you decide to hound me about my relationship?"

Both men nodded so Iruka ran off, trying to banish the blush that had reappeared because of his dam life-time friends talking about his new relationship with Kakashi. _Dam you Kakashi! I can't even say the word hound without blushing now! Maybe I should change the lesson from tracking to more kunai training today..._

_-----------------_

Iruka sat at the mission office, another messy report in his hand. He was tired and didn't want to be there. He handed the report back to Asuma, telling him to do it properly and stood up. It was eight o' clock and he was going home.

"Okay everyone the mission is now closed. Bring your reports in tomorrow. If they are not legible and I find even one mistake, you will be punished. Now please exit the room in an orderly fashion."

When everbody stopped moving and just stared at the usually late working Iruka, said chunin decided to raise his voice.

"Get out of the dam mission room NOW!" Iruka's booming voice had every ninja in the room gone within seconds. Those who didn't teleport out, ran, not wanting to get in trouble with the irritated chunin. Everyone knew he had a deadly temper.

Iruka grabbed his bag and walked out the door, locking it and setting the usual leaf traps. It had been seven days since Kakashi left on the mission to the sand so he should have been home yesterday, not that the chunin was worried.

Iruka pulled his keys out of his bag and opened the door to the apartment, disabling all the traps before entering. He kicked off his sandals and left them by the door before heading into the living room. He sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV before opening his bag and pulling out the papers he had to grade.

"Dammit come home already!!"

Iruka left the papers on the table and walked into the kitchen, not in the mood for working anymore. He put on some instant noodles and sat on the countertop, waiting for the water to boil. He looked around the silent kitchen, Kakashi's kitchen. He had stayed here last night, expecting the jounin to come home.

When the noodles were made Iruka grabbed them and went back into the living room, curing up on the couch and thinking to himself. _What if he's injured? What if he's been killed? What if he sensed my chakra here and decided he really doesn't want to see me? What if he realised how messed up I am?_

Hearing the door click open, Iruka's head snapped up. He jumped off the couch and walked towards the door; the only other person who knew how to disable these traps was Kakashi himself. The jounin stepped through the door and his cold gaze was fixed on Iruka. Suddenly, the blood and dirt stained jounin launched himself at Iruka.

"KAKASHI!!!" Iruka found himself pinned painfully to the floor, one arm stuck awkwardly under him.

"What do you want?" Kakashi's voice came out as an emotionless growl.

"I'm here to welcome you home! Why else would I be here?" Iruka's eyes widened when the jounin pulled out a kunai and brought it down to Iruka's throat.

"Who would welcome home a monster like me?"

"That's not true!! Kakashi, you're not a monster. Listen to me, I-AGGHHHHHHH!!" A high pitched scream tore it's way from Iruka's throat at the sudden burst of pain coming from his shoulder. Kakashi's fist was now resting gently on it, his eyes now softer and wider than even seen before.

"'Ruka?"

Iruka noticed Kakashi wasn't holding him to the ground anymore so he pulled his arm out from under him, hissing with the strong pain shooting from his now broken shoulder, dislocated if he was lucky.

"Holy shit! 'Ruka I'm sorry!" Kakashi stood up and picked up the chunin in his arms, nearly dropping the man when he saw a smile was on his face.

"W-welcome back... 'Kashi. Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"We brought the scroll to the sand but on our way back we were ambushed. And before you say anything, yes we were supposed to be ambushed but not by the Akatsuki. We were stopped by Itachi and Kisame. Kisame was dealt with easily enough; I have water Justus and even one he didn't have from when I fought against Zabuza. Itachi was much harder. Not even Naruto could defeat him with the Kyuubi power flowing through him. In the end, he got away with Kisame and now the three kids are in the hospital."

By the time Kakashi had stopped talking he was in the bedroom, kneeling over a topless Iruka as he examined his new shoulder wound.

"Shit. What did they~ Kakashi!!! Did they attack you because they wanted Naruto?"

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"Because that's why Mizuki used Naruto to get the forbidden scroll! He wasn't going to kill him at first, he was going to kidnap him and use the scroll to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto. I need to get to him now!"

Iruka tried to get up but was pushed back down onto his back. "You can't go anywhere until that shoulder is healed. So sit still for a few minutes."

Iruka pouted as Kakashi straddled his hips so he could concentrate fully. Putting his hands over Iruka's shoulder, Kakashi's hands began to glow green as he began to heal the chunin.

"I didn't know you knew medical ninjustsu!"

"I do... but not as expertly as I would like. It takes a lot of chakra most of the time."

Iruka nodded. Out of nowhere, an evil smirk spread across the chunin's face. Wondering why, Kakashi was about to ask when he felt Iruka shift under him, moving to a comfortable position before beginning to rock his hips.

A surprised gasp escaped the masked ninja and his chakra stopped flowing from his hands temporarily. Trying to keep control, Kakashi resumed healing the chunin who was now panting lightly, his hands grabbing the jounin's hips and moving him to the rhythm of his own.

"'Ruka..." Kakashi's voice sounded like a pleading whisper, but the man would never say it.

"Yes... Kakashi?"

"Stop... healing you..." Kakashi's head was becoming clouded with the lust gradually building inside of him, the feel of Iruka under him driving him crazy.

"Hmmm... I don't want to stop!"

Kakashi pulled back from Iruka suddenly, leaving the warmth of the man's body. "Well I want you to stop and we can't have it both ways!!"

"'Kashi..."

"I nearly killed you and I broke your shoulder. I'm surprised I could heal it! You're still getting Tsunade to look at that by the way. And now, Iruka, is not the time for wanting sex! I haven't showered and your students are in hospital because I couldn't protect them."

Iruka sat up, staring at the jounin. "I thought you might have needed it but you were afraid to ask... I'm sorry."

"Need it?"

"Yeah. Don't look at me like that! When I was sleeping with Genma and he came home from a hard mission, that's how he got his relief! That's how he proved to himself he wasn't a monster!"

Kakashi's eyes widened suddenly, hearing this confession. "That little bitch _used _you so he could feel better?! And you stayed with him? What the hell Iruka? Is that why you said Genma back in the Hokage's office last week?! Because you know he's good in bed!"

"It's not like that!"

"So what is it like Iruka? Please, do tell me because I really don't get it!"

"I chose Genma because I trust and know him. And he didn't _use _me! He didn't hurt me, HE didn't break my god dam shoulder!!"

Kakashi looked away from the man on his bed, wincing at the truth behind his words. "I'm sorry 'Ruka... Stay here."

Kakashi left the room and grabbed his pack which was left abandoned near the living room. He walked back to his room, searching for something. Standing back in front of Iruka, Kakashi pulled what he wanted out of his bag before tossing the thing to the other side of the room.

"I know you love flowers, so I got you these. They're really rare and only grow once every twelve years in the sand village. The Kazecage wasn't very happy but there was a whole field of them so I didn't see the harm in taking a few. I also put a jutsu on them so they won't die for at least a year!" Kakashi held out the flowers awkwardly, looking at Iruka as if asking what to do next. Almost in response to the question, Iruka responded.

Iruka smiled sweetly, taking the beautiful orange and red flowers which could only be describes as an eternal sunset. He ran his fingers along the flowers, frowning slightly when his fingers ran across something cold and metallic. He pulled the flowers closer to his face, inspecting them closely.

"Kakashi!" A gasp escaped the chunin's lips when he saw what was on the flowers. Kakashi's ANBU ring. Every ANBU got one when they joined, but it wasn't part of the uniform. More like an award for having the right stuff to make it to ANBU Black Ops. The position every ninja wanted, and every ANBU didn't want.

"I just want you to know I'm serious about this relationship. We've both had a lot of time to think in the past week and I've decided I want to show you how serious I am. It's not an engagement ring if that's what you're thinking; I just want you to wear it."

"Kakashi..."

"Before you say anything, I'm going to have a shower. When I come back, answer then." Kakashi turned and entered the bathroom, turning on the hot water. He stripped out of his dirty uniform and stepped under the hot water. He felt cleaner almost instantly as the powerful water removed most of the blood and dirt that had made him feel so _dirty._

When his hair was washed and his body clean, he stepped out of the shower. Looking into the mirror, Kakashi stared at his reflection, remembering his father. After doing nothing but stare at his father-like face, he started to get dressed. He pulled on a black singlet with a mask attached and was about to put on his pants and underwear when he realised there was none in the room. Sighing, he tied a towel around his waist and walked out, not knowing how Iruka would react.

"You took long enough!" Iruka laughed at the jounin.

"I was giving you enough time to think." Kakashi stepped towards the bed, forgetting his lack of pants. "And why may I ask, are you in my clothes?" Kakashi sat on the bed beside Iruka, lying back to rest his wet head on Iruka's stomach.

"Because I didn't want to stay in my uniform anymore. This feels more comfortable anyway."

Kakashi smiled at the chunin, laughing at the major size difference. "I was going to ask did you want to go out to eat, but I'm beginning to think we'll order in."

"I like that idea!"

Kakashi pushed himself off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out sweatpants and dropped his towel, forgetting Iruka was on the bed beside him. He bent over to pick up the towel and started to dry his legs, the glistening drops of water rolling down them slowly. Hearing what sounded like a low moan, Kakashi's eyes shot open and he turned around, staring at the chunin who was now lying on his side facing the jounin, his head resting on his palm, propped up on his elbow.

"No need to watch me! I'm supposed to be the pervert, not you!" Kakashi looked down to the floor, trying to avoid the blush that had crept up his neck to tint his cheeks lightly.

"No, you're the one who has a name for being a pervert!! Not me!"

Kakashi looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"I just know how to keep it unknown." Iruka smirked at the man, a glint in his eyes that is more commonly seen in Kakashi's eyes.

"You mean you're a... a..."

"I'm an Icha Icha fan."

Iruka laughed as Kakashi actually froze, his jaw hanging open. When he finally snapped out of his trance he pulled on the pants and walked over to the bed.

"Are you even hungry?"

"Nope" Iruka smiled up at the silver haired ninja, wondering why he was suddenly asked that.

Almost in answer to Iruka's question, Kakashi picked up the chunin and pulled back the bed covers. Dropping the chunin back on the bed, he slid under the cool blankets himself. He wrapped his arms around the chunin in front of him, smiling when he brought his legs up a bit, the chunin moved with him, snuggling his back against the silver-haired mans chest.

Taking a hold of Iruka's hand, Kakashi ran his finger over the ring on the other's hand before whispering into his ear.

"Iruka?"

"Yeah..."

"I think I love you..."

Iruka smiled softly as his eyes slid shut and sweet dreams readied to embrace him.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you too."

-----

Woo!!! Finally finished XD I hope y'all like it ^-^ I personally loved the ending XD  
If it seems all over the place, it was partly intentional, partly unintentional xD It was partly intentional because it was supposed to be a little bit odd... You know, they both had messed up lives and neither really want to face that(sometimes) Gee I guess it's a bit crazier than I thought though :P Ah sure ^-^

Anyways, I'm quite happy with the result ^-^ Review and tell me what you thought and I may just have the motivation to write the short one-shot drabble thing that's in my head for these boys :P:P:P


End file.
